Fix This Feeling
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer fanfic. When Chris sees Dianna's tweet with her and Darren in the plane, he decides he needs to fix it between him and Darren. One-shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, it is fictional, yadayada_

_**AN:I really needed this. So I hope it makes you feel better too!**_

Checking my twitter before I left off for work, I noticed one new tweet from Dianna. Opening the accompanying picture, I swore loudly. What part of the argument he and Darren had, didn't Darren understand? Sure, Chris understood that he was a bit scared to come out. Not because of the labels, but because nothing would ever be private anymore. But seeing him doing things like that, even though technically Darren didn't do this, made me unsure. Why was it okay to act like you were in a relationship with Dianna, which wasn't even true and why wasn't it okay to act like _we_ were just friends, which we _really_ weren't! And I really hated him even more now, because I couldn't call him. Because he was on a _fucking_ plane with _her._ Yes I loved Dianna. But not now. Grabbing my keys I made a decision, Darren was going to be noticed with _me_ and the hell to who would be able to see it.

Okay. So maybe this wasn't my smartest idea ever, but it felt right when I made it up. Until now, there had been five girls who came to me for a photo. So much for not getting noticed. Well maybe it was a good thing. Because they would probably scream on twitter/facebook/tumblr that they had seen me on the airport. And a lot of other people knew Darren was on the airport too. So. _Give the fans what they want!_ Indeed. Checking the correct gate for the fifth time in two minutes, I walked to the appointed gate. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took a quick look.

_Honey, I'm hohomee 3_

A smile made his way up to my face. I loved him. I really did. But still this text wasn't enough. I needed more. And as a punishment I decided to not text him back. He would get enough from me in just a few minutes if I had it my way.

Every time the slide doors opened, I looked up hopefully. Every single time it was just somebody stupid. And by stupid I mean not Darren. Until it _was _Darren and my little fragile heart wasn't really prepared for the sight of him. _God I missed him._ He didn't spot me immediately, because he obviously didn't know I was there. I wasn't supposed to be there after all. Dianna came right after him and then he did something he really shouldn't have done. He slid his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Did he _want_ the paparazzi to make an article about the two of them! God! Why was he just so _flirty_ all the _damn _time! I had to stop this. Noticing they still didn't see me, because they were so wrapped up in their own little happy bubble probably, I decided to follow them a little. Until there would be less people around. When we were in a slightly less crowded hall, I made my steps a little quicker and ran past them. They didn't even notice me, so that was good. Then I turned around and waited till he practically bumped into me.

"Oh god! I'm so- CHRIS" he yelled. His eyes were wide and the smile on his face lit up the whole hallway. _God his smile.._

"That's me!" I just said and shrugged a little. Then I opened my arms. Admittedly, I felt a bit vulnerable. Because if he didn't hug me, it would hurt me more then it probably should considering the circumstances. I didn't quite know _why_ I was so worried, because before I knew it he dropped his luggage and almost jumped me. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and held me even tighter. "Dare.." _We fitted so well.._"God I missed you," his hot breath told me against my ear. I almost squeezed the air out of him then. "You have no idea.." I softly said. I didn't quite know how long we were standing there, but a little cough made his way to us. Opening my eyes –_when did I close them?- _I saw Dianna standing there, grinning a little. "Oh! I just.. You know" She just nodded. "But there are other people here you know," she said and looked at us with a meaningful glance. She was right. Reluctantly I let Darren go.

"I think I need to go the bathroom," I said and turned towards Darren.

"Alright, we'll see-" Then he finally notices my look. The meaning of that look went straight to his cheeks, which where reddening quickly. "I have to go too" he only said and left Dianna with the luggage. "We'll be right back, go get some.. coffee or something." The roll of her eyes told us everything. _She knew_. And frankly, I didn't even care.

Quietly we walked side by side until we reached the bathroom. Quickly I checked all the doors. There was no one here. Except for us. Twirling around I noticed Darren was very nearby. I could only see his face, that's how near he was. And god _his smell_!

"God, I want you," he almost growled and that was it. Before he knew it, I had him pinned against the door. I smashed my lips against his and _oh_ this was what I missed. Our kiss quickly deepened and I felt our teeth clash. But it didn't really matter because _I was kissing Darren again. _He was _here._ With _me. _I let my lips wonder to his neck and began sucking the little piece of skin that was right underneath his ear. His moan echoed through the little bathroom and it made me even harder.

"Fuck, Chris!" he harshly whispered. I ignored him and let my hands wander down. In no time his jeans were opened, while I was still sucking and biting at his neck. The sounds Darren was making, were really to hot and loud for the environment, but that only made it even better.

"_Please_," he whispered with a winy sound. I knelt down and held my mouth near his cross. So near he could feel my breath against his dick, but not near enough to get _any _friction at all.

"Tease!" he said and frowned, looking down at me. In one quick swift I let him go and stepped back. He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Wha-"

"Do you want me?" I asked him and struggled really hard to control my breathing.

"Uh.. yeah?" he said and glanced down at his _very _aching cock.

"Do you _need_ me?" I asked him again.

"Chris, wha-"

"Answer the damn question Dare" His eyes went wide and he only nodded.

"Say it Darren"

"Yes. I need you. _Fuck_ I need you Chris! So bad! I _want _you," he struggled out.

"Care to explain that little tweet of Di?" I asked nonchalantly.

His face was even more confused. "Wha-.." Then he remembered. "Chris," he said, tone completely serious now. "Come here," he said and motioned with his hand. I slowly walked towards him again. Before I knew it, he had _me _pinned against the wall and my shirt was already open.

"Dianna doesn't mean anything to me," he said while he nibbled on my earlobe. I couldn't hold the moan back that escaped my lips.

"I want _you_. I _need_ you. I _missed_ you so _goddamn much_. I _love you, _you idiot." he whispered roughly and attacked my mouth again. Right then I had forgiven him. There's only so much a guy can take, before his body takes over.

And _fuck_ Darren was _everywhere._ His tongue was circling my nipple, while his fingers were pinching the other. "God you sound so _hot_ when you're like this," he said, hot breath washing over my sensible chest.

"You.. _fuck Dare! _.. you're.. _oh_!.. so _fuck_ good!" I tried to reply, but he didn't really make it easy for me to make logical sentences. I felt his smirk on me but didn't give a damn. We were in the middle of a freaking public restroom and my boyfriend –_god how I loved to call him that- _was making me feel _so fucking good_. At that moment I felt his cock rubbing against my leg.

"Dare," I breathed.

"Itfeelsgood" he rushed out.

"Dare," I tried again, but his urgent thrusting and my constant moaning didn't really help me to get him to listen. "I want to.." I tried and he instantly slowed down.

"What do you want babe?" he asked and his eyes were staring deep into mine.

"I want to suck you off," I rushed out and I felt my cheeks tinge. His sudden gasp and the second in which he switched our positions, told me he wanted that too. He was leaning against the door now, which miraculously still hadn't open yet, and was looking at me, shivering slightly. He looked so _wanton _and _hot_ I could almost come from that alone. Slowly I let my fingers wander around his boxers, his _very tented_ boxers.

"God Chris! Touch me!" he groaned as his hips bucked forwards. I dived forward and mouthed his erection through his underwear. His almost animalistic moan was doing things to me I couldn't quite describe. "I-need!" he said, half moaned.

"You need what, baby?" I asked innocently and let my breath brush against the wet stain. A loud knock was heard when Darren let his head fall backwards. "God I need you on my dick. _Now!" _Obediently I pulled his boxers down and let my tongue circle his head. A mewling sound reached my ears and a small part of my brain was thinking about which sound I liked the most from Darren. Pushing inside his slit while grabbing the base of his cock, made him buck inside my mouth. I let my tongue trail the vein underneath his cock and backed away to say something. "_Chris!" _he wined and pushed his hand against my head.

"Fuck my mouth," I said and kissed the top of his head, while looking up through my eyelashes. His eyes almost rolled back at that as he grabbed my head with both of his hands now.

"Are you sure?" he still asked, because he _was_ a gentleman. Even though he was very _hot and horny _right now. To prove my point, I put my mouth on him again and took as much of him as I could. A groan escaped my own throat and that was the last straw. Darren bucked his hips forward and shouted out my name.

"_Fuck Chris! _God.. _so good!_" I didn't even need to _think_, because my body was reacting very strongly to this and his _goddamn sounds. _The groans and moans that were escaping my throat were encouraging him as he franticly thrusted again and _again. _

"I-!" he gasped and with that I let one finger trace his entrance, meanwhile pushing his ass even more towards my mouth.

Before I knew it his orgasm washed over him, and I felt him release inside my mouth. I worked really hard to try to take it all, but a little drip made it's way down my lips. Darren softly pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders, while looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Do I need to..?" he asked and looked down at my crotch. If my cheeks weren't red then, they would be now. I shook my head.

"I already.." His eyes went a bit wide at that, but then he only grinned.

"God. That was.." I smiled back at him on my most seductive way.

"Fucking hot?" I offered. He smiled and a soft laugh escaped his mouth.

"Yeah," he said and pulled me up, while I fixed back his boxers and jeans. I felt his arms around me while he pulled me in a hug.

"God I love you," he said and let out a contented sigh against my neck.

"I love you too," I said and kissed him softly. Everything was okay. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. _Darren and me. Together. _


End file.
